Energy
by ashlin1296
Summary: Ron and Luna oneshot, all fluff :)


_**A/N:**_ _This is just a fun little oneshot that I wrote for Weasley-Boy-Writes a little while ago. Enjoy!_

Some vintage jazz song filled the little cottage as Ron arrived, opening the little white door and making sure to close it behind him. He moved hanging plant leaves gently out of his face as he made his way to the kitchen, grinning when he saw the ingredients sprawled across her countertop, though Luna herself was nowhere in sight.

"Lun?" He called, looking down to read her open potions book. Though her handwriting, as always, was perfection, he couldn't make heads nor tails of what any of her notes meant.

"Oh!" He heard, and then she appeared, wearing a yellow t shirt underneath short overalls. Her hair was tied back in a knot, falling out, and she was barefoot. "Sorry, I was chasing nargles away from the cat."

He smiled widely, walking over to kiss her forehead and hug her warmly. "What are you working on now?"

"Oh," she explained. "It's a combination of the Chameleon potion and the Temporary Dematerialization potion. I wanted to see if the Dematerialization potion would help the shimmery air quality that hangs about the Aurors when they use the Chameleon potion, but I'm low on pixie spit."

Ron chuckled. "As it so happens, I came to get you because a cluster of pixies has moved into the backyard at the Burrow and they keep trying to kill Mum."

Her eyes lit up. "I'll get my shoes!"

He laughed as she dashed into the bedroom, reappearing with her trainers on and grabbing her wand from the counter.

 _ **RWLLRWLLRWLL**_

He loved watching her work. The way she bit the tip of her tongue in concentration and tried to keep the one short strand of hair from her face as she worked, the way she knew exactly which of her hanging plants to pick leaves from (because, she claimed, fresher ingredients were better unless specified (and as she was the Ministry's best potions master, he supposed he was no one to argue), the way her eyes danced with the challenge.

Every once in awhile, she bit her bottom lip, making his insides flame. He loved that lip. He wanted to bite that lip… and though he was tempted to go and distract her thoroughly from her work, he knew better. Her work was important and tedious. So he settled himself by imagining having her to himself after she was finished.

Her little cottage was his favorite place to be. Backed up to the river, she always had her windows flung open to let in the breeze and the sound of the gurgling water. The small kitchen and den combination room always smelled like herbs and spices, in part due to the tens of potted plants hanging from the kitchen ceiling. The cottage got plenty of light, but was mostly shaded by a copse of trees growing in a thick swath down the riverbank. It was cool and calm, exactly where Ron envisioned raising his kids one day.

Luna huffed, and he grinned. She was just so cute…

"Stop staring at me, it's distracting," she admonished.

"I cannot help how great you look," he pointed out. "Or any of the things I'd like to do with you because of how great you look."

She looked up at him. "I'm _working_."

He grinned. "I know. But I'm not."

She sighed, and went back to stirring, counting under her breath and squealing when the color turned the proper shade of magenta.

 _ **RWLLRWLLRWLLRWLL**_

After Ron showed Luna all of his fantasies for the day and she was curled on his chest, he cleared his throat.

"I actually came to talk to you about something else today," he started.

"You can move in, but don't move anything without asking me first," Luna murmured.

He stopped short. "How do you do that?"

"You just had an energy about you," she replied. "But why were you afraid to ask?"

"I wasn't afraid," he promised. "But it's a bit necessary."

"Why?"

"I need a new place to live?"

"Whyyyy?"

He sighed. "My place blew up."

Luna froze. "What?"

"George."

She laughed, then snuggled closer to him. "It's probably time you moved in anyway, since you're looking at rings."

He stopped. "What?"

"You just have an energy," she repeated. "We should probably wait to say anything until after Draco and Ginny are married. I wouldn't want to steal her thunder."

Ron sighed. "There are no secrets from you, woman. I love you."

"I love you too, Ron," she said, smiling against his chest.


End file.
